Rogue Princess
by Ms. Penny Lane
Summary: Every girl wants to live in a fairytale- everyone, that is, but Lisanne. For those who live in one, it isn't all fairy godmothers and tiaras. She'll finally decide she doesn't want this after all, and that's when life gets interesting.
1. Discontented Princess

A/N: Okay...this isn't based on just one fairytale! It's more like, the genre...although I must say I got some good inspiration and ideas from the book called "Just Ella", which is sort of like a "Cinderella gone wrong" story. Okay...so it may not be fabulous, but please R&R! Because I would adore you if you did. Actually, I adore you just for reading! But moving on. I hope you like it!  
  
----------  
  
For seventeen years of my life, I lived on a cushion. Straight backed chairs for good posture, yards of silk to make one dress, needlepoint and etiquette classes so I'd be a lady. No aspect of my life could be considered challenging or dangerous. I was to be delicate and refined; my sole purpose was decoration. Look but don't touch. Guard me from harm. I'm a porcelain doll.  
  
Oh please.  
  
My ladies in waiting seemed naught to mind. The softer life appears to suit them, and maybe it would suit me too if I cared enough. But it isn't just the matter of caring- anyone could care, or in the very least, pretend to. The fact of the matter is that I'm different. See, people in the castle have no will of their own. I'm sure they once had strong character and lively souls, but their spirits seem long ago broken. Mine isn't.  
  
Now you're thinking- maybe I'm being ungrateful. Maybe my life isn't half as bad as I make it out to be. And maybe you're right. I can't say I never had fun. In fact, as a child, there was nowhere that I'd rather be. Racing servant boys down the banister of the Grand Staircase was a favorite pastime of mine; no one found out 'til a maid told on me, commenting on my unladylike display (her words, not mine). This behavior was counteracted by adding a new class, "Princesses in Public", to my daily routine. But I was eight, what did I care?  
  
Classes, dresses, royal balls- I was not to be concerned. All I knew was the land. The lush, dewy grass when the sun just rose up, the pale beams that seeped through the willows, vast hills spotted gold with buttercups and daises. Indeed, Arias Nehalem was my paradise, and all other lands never clouded my mind. It was like living in a fairytale, if you believe that sort of thing. I don't...at least, not anymore.  
  
----------  
  
"Princess Lisanne Marestella Andromedes."  
  
I glanced up. I took my time, seeing as the full recital of my name lasts a moment or two. You get used to it, I suppose. The servant now gave a small bow before looking at me with awaiting eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The acceptance of his presence- he can now move on. He cleared his throat. "Her Excellency has requested that your ladyship wear this at tonight's dinner."  
  
I wondered if they ever just wanted to say, "Your mom wants you to put on this silly frock for tonight. Here." I sure would. The man snapped his fingers softly, and my maid (or, one of them) came in, cradling what looked like a bundle of fabric. She gave the servant a slight nod and he exited the room.  
  
Now, normally another dress means nothing to me except a pain in the neck. As I figured, another maid walked in and they closed the door. It's impossible to get into one of these gowns on your own, even if you want to. What, with all the ribbons and ties that adorn it, I'm almost grateful for the help. Though as I said, typically they mean nothing. But this dress...this dress catches my eye. As the maid held it up for me to examine I took a sharp breath, despite my jaded outlook towards luxuries, and reached out for it. My fingertips grazed the rich, silky fabric- a shimmering, honey brown- that seemed to have been dyed with the intentions of precisely matching my eyes. The low cut bodice is lined with small, topaz jewels, and the fabric flares out at the waist, over many layers of fabric and netting.  
  
I got into my slip and waited to step into the gown. Only I didn't. Much to my horror, a small ring of fabric with laces was slipped over my head, and I felt myself began to get angry.  
  
"I thought I made it clear I was not to wear these."  
  
The maids paused briefly, then continued adjusting the corset as if I'd never spoken.  
  
"Aye Princess, you did. I'll be beggin' your pardon, but the Queen sent this down with the dress, she said you were to wear it."  
  
My face was burning. I clenched my fists, remembering I was to keep calm and deal with this in a graceful manner. But as the maid behind me began to tighten the laces, my chest felt like it had been tied in ropes. I took a shallow breath.  
  
"No. I refuse to wear it. Take this off immediately." So much for being graceful.  
  
"Sorry Princess, I can't be doing that. You'll have to speak to the Queen."  
  
I raised my chin and stepped into the dress, feeling the cool silk brush against my skin. Fine. I would talk to my mother about it. No use arguing with the chambermaids anyway; they have about as much power as a commoner.  
  
"There now." The maid to my left said. She adjusted the puffy layers of fabric at the bottom of the skirt. "You look beautiful, milady."  
  
I refrained from rolling my eyes and turned to the mirror, taking another shaky breath. But for once, I agreed. My hair, which had been done that morning, went perfectly with the gown. Thin gold ribbons were braided and twisted through the hair piled gracefully on my head, and a few blonde tendrils escaped to the back of my neck. And, much as it pained me to admit it, the corset did seem to work nicely. Seams ran down the front of the shimmering dress to the waistline, and my waist looked no bigger than a coin. Though I did fear the extra pressure on my chest made popping out the top inevitable, I chose not to comment.  
  
"Very well." I said stiffly to the maids, who were awaiting some sort of response. "You may leave. I will be down in a moment." There was no way I'd let them know, after all my fussing, that this corset was tolerable after all. I'd always had an issue with stubborn pride.  
  
----------  
  
After one more glance in the mirror, and I walked out the door. Treading softly down the stone steps, I wondered what is in store tonight- a new dress usually meant a special occasion. The sound of voices seeped through the crack in the grand mahogany doors as I approached them; guests had already arrived. Was it the King of Ellinwood? Their kingdom had been at peace with Arias Nehalem for ages, and he and the Queen had been dining here quite often recently. No, they had come just last week. Maybe some sort of celebration? I racked my brain for any memory of an important occasion. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"Princess Lisanne?"  
  
I looked up, somewhat startled, and found a butler looking at me with questioning eyes.  
  
"May I get the door for you, Princess?"  
  
I gave him a small nod and he went into a deep bow. Putting one hand on the brass handle he pulled the door open, and I waited as the scene appeared slowly from behind the solid wood. My eyes widened. Sometimes, I just had to wonder "Why me?". This was one of those times. Hesitating on the threshold for a moment, I cautiously stepped into the room, and almost instantly my father rose from his seat.  
  
"Ah, Lisanne, just in time. Come and join us." 


	2. Break Away

A/N: Okay, not much to say from me...as always, I would so adore it if you would R&R! It gives me motivation to keep writing, and I feel special. *Grin* But constructive criticism only...I never said I was a good writer! So don't tell me I'm not, because I know. ^_^ Right. Here you are then. Enjoy!  
  
JaQ- Thank you luv! Well.since I already had this written...I 'll make the next chappie long for you, mmkay? Mmkay. Now, I hope this keeps you interested ^_^ Banana- Hah...I love your name. Thanks for the review though! I'm glad you like it, I'm keeping you in mind don't worry!  
  
---------------  
  
I couldn't believe it. There I sat, talking stiffly to the two princes nearest to me, wishing I was anywhere but there. My mother and father laughed heartily with the adults at the other end of the table, and my younger brother talked with the kids at the opposite end. But there I was, right in the middle, sitting amidst a group of goggling young Princes. Had they never seen a Princess before? So, they were all rather handsome I give them that- dashing in the "Knight-in-shining-armor" respect- but I had no interest in them. And why hadn't I thought of this before? I was nearly eighteen- a ripe age to get married off. It made me feel more like a trophy to these Princes than an interest, because I doubt any really cared. They needed a wife to produce an Heir to the throne, I was a Princess (and therefore, wife-material), and it was a proven fact that Princes liked competition. Do you think any of them would rescue maidens from dragons or towers, if some twenty-odd blokes weren't trying to do the same thing? That's what I thought.  
  
My mind had drifted from the Prince's conversation to the one coming from the head of the table.  
  
"Oh, Princess Lisanne has grown into quite the young lady." One of the Queens said fondly. She daintily wiped her mouth with the corner of a napkin. "Very beautiful, Corvina, very beautiful indeed. Nice catch to the one lucky enough to have her."  
  
My mother nodded approvingly, and I quickly averted my stare as they turned to look at me. I felt sick. "Nice catch"? It was all beginning to become too much for me. I had spent nearly two hours making forced conversation with Princes as they stared at me in awe, putting on fake smiles when they complimented me on my beauty. No, they must not have seen many Princesses after all...but that wasn't my worry. I needed out.  
  
"Excuse me." I purred at the young men as I rose, gently bowing my head to them before moving towards the head of the table. I stood by my mother's arm.  
  
"Lisanne? What is it, child?" She said, turning to me and lowering her voice, looking quite alarmed that I'd left my guests. Not a move a good hostess would pull.  
  
I took a deep breath, or rather, as deep a breath as one can take in a corset. "I'm feeling rather ill. I'm afraid I may have to go lie down."  
  
My mother's shock melted into irritation, and her whisper became more of a hiss. "These young men came here to see you tonight. Leaving in the middle of dinner...I will not have it. You may lie down when they leave. Do you understand?"  
  
I bit back the retorts on my tongue, my mind working fast. Finally I spoke. "Yes, I..." here I paused, allowing myself to sway ever so gently. "I..." I trailed off. With a dramatic sigh, I collapsed on the spot.  
  
---------------  
  
Pretending to be unconscious is not as easy as you'd think. I forced myself to remain limp as hands picked me up. Overexcited women talked in shrill voices, and the men murmured to one another under their breath. I almost had the urge to smile, but quickly restrained. If all else failed, it appeared I could always become an actress. Finally I was being carried, because I didn't think I could take it much longer. I knew the castle well enough to recognize where we were with every door and turn. Out into the Main Foyer...up the stairs...down the hall...and finally, into my bedchambers.  
  
Two fingers pressed down on my wrist. A hand was placed against my forehead.  
  
"She appears to be fine, although her breathing does seem to be quite shallow." A deep man's voice said. The doctors, no doubt.  
  
"'Scuze me sir, if I may...she had on a corset sir, we put in on her this mornin'. Might it help to remove it?"  
  
The doctor seemed to be considering the maid's appeal. "Yes," he said, "yes you may. I daresay it's the cause of this situation. I shall inform his Majesty that it may be wise not to use them in the future."  
  
Hah! Not only did I get out of entertaining a slew Prince Charmings, but I also got rid of that corset for good. What a red-letter day.  
  
---------------  
  
It was a while before I thought it safe to open my eyes again, or rather, before I woke up. In all my pretending and pondering I had drifted to sleep, and I now cautiously opened an eye. The sun had appeared to have set long ago, and by the stillness that had settled over everything, I sensed nearly everyone was fast asleep. I won't say my time feigning sick was entirely useless; no, quite the opposite- I had gotten a lot of thinking done during that time. And now, my plan may be put into action after all.  
  
I shivered as my toes touched the icy stone floor. My feet were near frozen once I was done tiptoeing to my wardrobe. In it hung my honey brown dress. A wave of bittersweet sensation passed over me, looking at my dress. Of all the fineries I had owned in my life, I had grown quite attached to that one gown. Leaving it behind after only one use seemed a shame...  
  
No. I shook my head, trying to remain sensible. It was clearly a royal thing, and I couldn't risk being caught. Besides, where I was going, I'd have no use for a gown. Well, that's what I thought anyway. I really didn't have that much figured out, but I knew the only place for clothing like that as a castle. And I had thought out enough to know I wasn't planning on setting foot in another castle for a very long time.  
  
---------------  
  
Well, it would have to do. I looked down at myself once more, squinting at my new apparel in the candle's flickering light. I had snuck down to the servant's quarters, rummaging through the assortment of garments without much success. Finally, I found clothes that seemed rather fitting, and more importantly, somewhat fit. I had on black boots that came up mid-shin and were laced tightly, dark brown breeches, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up (it was a bit too big), and a somewhat frayed navy blue overcoat. I really hadn't much idea what the commoners looked like, having not taken many trips outside the castle before, but I figured this had to be it. I had also found a rucksack, which would come in handy for part two of my plan. With an assuring nod of my head, I set off for the kitchens.  
  
I prayed the cook wouldn't get any late night (or rather, early morning) requests as I searched through cabinets. I pulled out a wheel of cheese, several loaves of bread, an assortment of fruit and a flagon of water. Then, in a moment of weakness, a flagon of good wine- I always had a weakness for red wine. Soon, the food was resting snugly in my rucksack along with possessions from my room- a candle and flint, an old map from my dresser, as many coins as I could fit into a velvet moneybag, and brush. I was, after all, still a princess at heart. Years of pampering couldn't be tossed away as easily as my crown. Regardless of the fact I was about to give that all up.  
  
Deep breath. I was ready to go. A part of me felt like I should leave a note, something telling my parents I was safe and I had gone. But that wouldn't do any good; they'd find out soon enough. The clock struck four- I knew I should hurry. I had wanted to put an entire night's travel between me and the castle, but this would have to do. It was weird, actually taking charge of my life and leaving. I had thought about it more and more lately, but I never thought it possible or acceptable to actually run away. Now I didn't care. I'd had enough of pretending that what color ribbon I wore in my hair was a big deal, of impressing dull Princes so they'd sweep me away and be married. I didn't want to live like that, I needed to break out. This castle was suffocating, and only once I climbed over a low garden wall and saw the gates in sight did I feel I could breathe. I nearly broke into a run, using a side path around the wall I had discovered as a child. I climbed over, eyes frantically sweeping the area, making sure no guards were looking my way- they all appeared to be having some fierce argument by the front gate, so I was safe. In one catlike movement I jumped from the wall, landing on all fours and looking at the stretch of grass before me. I hopped up quickly and began to walk away, motivated by the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins. This was it. I was leaving. I was really going to-  
  
"Hey, who's there?"  
  
A dark figure stood in my path. I froze on the spot, my mouth going too dry to respond.  
  
"I said who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
---------------  
  
Aaaaand I'm spent! That's my attempt at a cliffhanger, if you didn't catch on :DDD R&R! (I'm shameless, I know.) 


	3. Temporary Housing

A/N: Well, here you are...upon certain *cough* JaQ!*cough* people's request, I made sure this chapter was longer. So, hopefully someone reads it...because reviews make my day :DDD Enjoy!  
  
----------------  
  
The man raised his torch to light my face, and almost immediately I saw who he was- a local guard. I had to talk if I wanted to get off easy; people who gave them trouble were known to appear next in the dungeons. I should know, I've heard them.  
  
"My name is Lisa-" I broke off. Was I trying to get caught? Why didn't I just say, 'Hello there, my name is Lisanne...you know, the Princess? So, do you want to bring me back now or later?'  
  
I shook myself mentally, opening my mouth to give a proper answer, but the guard cut me off.  
  
"Lisa, eh? What business do you have with the royal family?"  
  
'I am the royal family!' would have been the proper answer here. But considering I was going incognito, I had to rely on my clever mind to see me through this one.  
  
"Well sir, I...was just taking a walk."  
  
Unfortunately, my clever mind seemed to be taking a break. As would be expected, the guard looked severely unimpressed. It was a suspicious scene, I must admit- a girl in peasant's clothing, a few feet from the castle wall, looking like she just fell off it due to the dirt on her hands and knees. His eyebrows furrowed together, and for a blissful moment I thought he was going to let me off.  
  
"What have you got in that bag?"  
  
Oh, no. I made to shake my head, as words were beginning to fail me, but he was done fooling around, apparently. He reached for the leather rucksack and pulled it off my shoulder in a manner that could hardly be described as gentle, undoing the strap and rummaging through its contents.  
  
"So." He began. At this point I had began to frantically shake my head, too scared to interrupt, but not being able too even if I wasn't. "So, thought you could steal from the Royal family, did ye?"  
  
I finally found my voice. "N-no sir, I promise." I croaked, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I suppose they just gave these to you then, is that right? Good friend of the family? Why don't we go have a nice talk with them in that case...I'm certain they will be able to explain everything."  
  
He grabbed my arm fiercely, and I could feel everyone one of his fingers digging in my flesh. I flinched slightly, having never been physically mistreated, or even touched, like this by anyone my whole life. Even worse than the pain was his words- he was taking me back to my parents. That was quite possibly the worst punishment he could've dished out. I found myself frantically writhing around, feeling more like a trapped animal than runaway royalty.  
  
"No!" I said, a little more forcefully than intended. "No sir, please! I beg you, do not take me there."  
  
He stopped, turning back to me with his eyebrows raised. His bushy mustache seemed to twitch when he spoke.  
  
"So you admit it then? You're a thief?"  
  
I put my head down, feeling that if I looked at him, he'd see the lie in my eyes. "Yes sir. I am."  
  
----------------  
  
Who knew jail cells would be so dirty? Other, bigger problems were arising, of course- such as how I would escape once thrown in- but my immediate issue with the cells was their filth. The dirtiest I had ever been was playing outside as a child, but I had a feeling this beat those times. The guard (who still hadn't pried off his hand off my arm) led me down a dark, dank corridor lined with cells. Behind the cold bars ragged men eyed me, a look in their eyes I didn't want to recognize as hunger- but not for lack of rations. I ignored the lewd comments that trailed me down the hall, fearfully skittering out of the way of sideswipes made by grubby hands. The guard led me to the very end of the hall before pulling out a set of rusted keys.  
  
"Here you go, miss." He said in mock formality as he swung open the door. Giving him a harsh look, I curtseyed before the door was slammed shut in my face. And I stood there. It took a while for the shock to wear off, for the adrenaline to seep out of my blood. But once it did, once all was said and done, there I was. The Princess of Arias Nehalem in her own jail. Irony at its finest.  
  
----------------  
  
The solution stood before me, one explanation away, and it drove me mad. All I had to do was give in- I could be out in no time. I would explain to the guard that this was all a mistake, reveal my identity, and graciously accept his apologies as he practically kissed my feet in grief. I could make him sorry for every one of those fingerprints now forming a bruise on my arm. I was, after all, still wearing something of great royal significance- my ring. It was a thick silver band of indented metal, antiqued and battered, but it added more to its style than made it look cheap. An oval ruby was encrusted in the middle- a deep, shimmering jewel the color of blood and red wine. I wore it on my thumb, despite the fact that the ring- having been passed down hundreds of generations- would be recognized as a royal object once pointed out. But it was too important to me, I couldn't leave it behind. Nor could I just flash it to the guard. There would be no easy way out this time, and I was far from giving up.  
  
I gave the iron cylinders one last squeeze of anger before letting my hands slide down their length and drop to my sides. With a frown I backed myself away from the door, all dreams of heroic adventures and distant lands slipping rapidly from my mind, dissolving into the gray walls that had recently become my world. It was almost enough to make a girl cry, had I been the crying type.  
  
"You might as well make yourself comfortable. They don't come back 'til mealtimes, if you were planning on debating s'more."  
  
I jumped and spun on my heel, eyes immediately landing on a figure slouched in the corner of the cell. He had his arms crossed and leaned his head back on the slabs of rocky wall, eyes closed as though he was trying to sleep. Taking a few timid steps toward him, his eyes snapped open, focusing on me with an intense green stare. I stopped immediately, afraid that I was offending the boy by some "personal jail space" law I had yet to learn. Boy...no, at this distance I could clearly see he was no boy. In fact, despite the mud smudged in slashes on his face and his unkempt brown hair, it was quite apparent he was even a few years older than me.  
  
There as a silence in which I stood, to unable to speak, and this stranger seemingly sized me up.  
  
"What're you in for?" he said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes again. I seemed to pass his inspection.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
He grinned; it was a lazy, sly grin that reminded of a cat. He opened an eye to examine me. "I hardly think good looks are a crime. So why are you here?"  
  
For a moment I didn't know what to say. In the castle, when people complimented me, they would say something along the lines of, 'Oh Princess, you look simply radiant this evening.' or 'Beautiful, milady.' I had grown up being fawned over and praised so much that I didn't usually think about it anymore. But I wasn't used to being talked to like this, like a commoner. It occurred to me then just how absurd my proper talk would sound in a place like this.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was accused of stealing." I put emphasis on the word 'accused', hoping this person wouldn't have me confused with common thieves like the ones now surrounding me now.  
  
He gave a small nod, and I could almost see him deciding not to push the matter, even though he hardly believed this. He sat up and sauntered over to the hard beds on the far wall, sitting himself down and looking at his hands in a preoccupied manner.  
  
"You have a name?"  
  
I stiffened. He glanced up after a moment and then back down, smiling to himself. "That's alright, you don't have to tell me. Just wanted to know the name of my cellmate, is all. I daresay we'll be spending a lot of time together."  
  
"I am not staying here!"  
  
My voice rang through the stone corridor; my own words taunted me as they echoed back. The young man only raised an eyebrow at me, his patient behavior causing me to feel embarrassed, feeling more like a child having a tantrum than an upstanding princess. His eyes seemed to say what his mouth wouldn't- 'You done?'  
  
I felt my lower lip quiver slightly and quickly looked down to the floor. Long, wavy tendrils of gold hair fell before me like a veil, shielding me from his questioning gaze. I didn't want to be studied. I didn't want to be upset. I wanted to be out of there.  
  
----------------  
  
I was sitting back against the wall, hugging my knees and resting my chin on them. One hand played absentmindedly with the fraying threads along the bottom of my breeches as I listened.  
  
"So, your fathers just didn't get along? I hardly find that a good excuse for hating you, let alone framing you." I gave a small frown.  
  
Aidan laughed softly. "Not everything has to be rational. Sometimes people just...are what they are. There's no reason for it. And anyway, I don't think I gave them much of a reason not to like me, I was just as bitter as they were. Ever since we were little, and even after our fathers had both passed away, we were constantly fighting." He paused. "I suppose you're right, we could've stopped the feud right then and there. But it was so much easier to just keep hating than to put the effort in to stop. So I guess I'm just as much to blame as they are."  
  
"Yes, maybe...but they aren't behind bars, are they?"  
  
"No, they aren't. But believe me; if I had thought of it, I wouldn't have given landing them here a second thought either."  
  
I glanced away and looked back to the tattered hem. It had been twelve days; I had long ago given up on my silent treatment, which is a miracle really, because things were much more enjoyable with Aidan to talk to. Well, maybe not enjoyable so much as bearable. But I had to admit he had proved me wrong. I came in here thinking he was a dirty peasant, guilty of crime as everyone else here. But I had come to realize he was just as innocent as me.  
  
He had spent the day telling me his story; how his father, Louis, and Malcolm Guerre (who had three sons all near Aidan's age) had been friends until early adulthood, when Malcolm betrayed Aidan's father's trust. Malcolm went behind Louis's back and stole from him over time, from the man who he called his best friend, before attempting to steal something so near and dear to him, Louis finally noticed- his wife. The whole fiasco ended in a harsh exchange of words and bloody battle, where both men received scars to their faces. Neither of them forgot- due to the unfixable scars- and neither forgave the other man. Their hatred passed on to their sons, who had been born bitter rivals and remained that way. Aidan, who was an apprentice as a goldsmith, fell most regrettably into the Guerre son's plan, and had landed himself in jail. Two of the Guerre sons stole pieces of gold, silver, and pewter from the shop while the other caused a distraction, then quickly planted the evidence in Aidan's bag. When Aidan's boss was tipped off that he had stolen, the guards came and threw him in jail, without so much as an explanation, where he had been for two months.  
  
Despite Aidan's claims that he felt nothing for those boys, I had a feeling he could never do what they did to him. After he let down his guard, he turned out to be much gentler a person than first expected.  
  
"I was accused of stealing too."  
  
Aidan's green eyes immediately met mine again, surprised, no doubt, that I brought this up on my own.  
  
"My rucksack...I was over by the castle walls, and the guard spotted me. He thought I had stolen it all from the castle. So here I am."  
  
"And here I thought you were making that up." He looked thoughtful. "But you never did look like the deviant type."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Are you saying I'd be too scared to do anything like that?"  
  
"No, just that you seem like...a good girl."  
  
The way he said 'good' made me feel offended. I gave him a slight scowl; what did he know? I just ran away from home, from my claim to the throne. I would hardly classify myself as the good girl sort. With a small "Hmph!" of annoyance I turned slightly, so I almost had my back to him. I could almost feel him grinning.  
  
"It's not funny, you know." I snapped.  
  
Footsteps. "But it is rather amusing. You're getting offended; I must be right."  
  
"Typical man, always thinks he's right. I'll show you."  
  
Aidan was now standing before me, despite my attempts to turn away. He slowly knelt on the cell's rough stone floor, and I found myself at eye level. His intense stare always made me nervous, and I soon found myself squirming from those green eyes.  
  
"Well, you'll have plenty of chances to prove me wrong," he paused, his face breaking into a sly grin as he stood up, "once we get out of this place." 


	4. Secrets and Partings

A/N: Alright, longest chapter yet! *Throws a party* Lmfao, riiight. Moving on though! Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot :DDD Oh! One side note. The / 's...they are used in place of ITALICS. It bothers me a lot and it's unprofessional, but, you know, that's how it is right now. Just so you don't think I'm strange. Well...I am...but anyway! I can't figure out how to work the bloody italics. So I'm sorry, and I'll fix it as SOON as I can! Enjoy, loves.  
  
JaQ- Why thank you! I'm glad you like him, because yes, he is sexy. *Grin* I adore you more than words can say, darlïng! (-- Hah!)  
  
Alena- I'm glad you like it! It's hard to write characters from a different time, but it's good to know I'm doing alright!  
  
Pinkjewel3- Again, thanks for reviewing, and I hope my future chapters keep you interested!  
  
Kassi- Aw, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it, especially the wonderfully innocent Aidan *grin* I'm even on your alert list! Makes my day. And thank you for the offer...I'll be sure to let you know!  
  
Mars and Juju- Thank you both! I definitely hope I can continue to live up to your expectations!  
  
And mucho, mucho thanks to my beta reader, Chava!!! You helped make this chapter oh so much better than I ever could.   
  


* * *

  
"Aidan, you're mad."  
  
"Just trust me, okay?"  
  
"I've known you for two weeks. I can't trust you this much."  
  
"Have I given you any reason not to?"  
  
I paused. "No."  
  
"Well there you have it. Now go."  
  
I frowned, wondering how he had -- yet again -- won this argument. He always won. I sat up resentfully, distinctly muttering / "This is never going to work"/ under my breath.  
  
"But it will, if you do it right. You think you're not a good girl? Prove it, darling."  
  
That was it. He had done it. Now I had to. He always knew how to get just what he wanted, and it clearly was an advantage on his part. I turned to throw him a sarcastic smile, so he knew I wasn't approving of his manipulation but rather just had no other choice. But a noise made me snap my head forward so fast I felt a muscle pull in my neck. Rubbing the sore spot gingerly, I went to the bed nearest the door, listening to the sound's procession down the hall.  
  
As usual, a lone guard was walking down the hall, passing out a small loaf of (stale, in my opinion) bread to each person. I watched as dirty hands reached through their bars to take it, murmuring their thanks, none of them wise enough to try anything on the guard. Did this make me dimmer than they? I shook away my thoughts.  
  
The guard came to our door, holding the last two loaves. I gradually got up from the bed and moved towards the door, mind reeling with the task at hand. Time seemed to slow itself down as I neared the bars, my heart now racing, and reached out a hand through the poles of cold metal. I made sure (just as practiced) to keep my voice soft and breathy when I finally spoke.  
  
"Why thank..." I paused briefly, "thank you...sir..."  
  
And as my voice trailed off I fell, turning into a crumpled heap of peasant clothing on the floor of the cell -- but not before a slight hold-up as I instinctively tried to break my fall. Luckily, the guard didn't notice, but my wrist was now throbbing unbearably, and it took all my self-control not to whimper out loud. Aidan would kill me later; it wasn't in the plan to hurt myself during the act. But I was soon rewarded with the guard's voice, muttering furiously under his breath, and the sweet sound of the key turning in the lock. They seemed to have a soft spot where I was concerned -- from looks, age, or the fact that I was the only girl -- but it didn't matter. Just as Aidan (pretending to be asleep on his bed -- very unthreatening) had predicted, the guard wouldn't leave me there on the floor.  
  
"Can't believe it...should really go get the doctor...just needs some food..."  
  
I caught bits and pieces of the guard's mutterings as he laid me on my back, wrist still searing with pain. But I knew from listening that all was going according to plan; in the guard's haste, he had dropped the keys to the floor beside him. All I had to do now was wait for Aidan's cue...  
  
There was a cough from the bed against the wall -- it was time to get out of here. I almost smiled to myself; I would prove that boy wrong. My eyes fluttered open, slowly revealing the anxious face of the weathered guard hovering over me.  
  
"You all right there?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slight movement. I nodded weakly.  
  
"All right, well, you best sit up. I can't stay here all day."  
  
I nodded again, raising my back off the ground, and almost immediately collapsing again. A sudden pain spiraled up my arm as I tried to put pressure on my wrist. I let out a small yell, the guard's face now displaying a startled expression. From that point, several things happened at once. I fell back to the stone, eyes watering as my wrist now throbbed uncontrollably. The guard made a movement towards me just as Aidan made for the keys on the floor. Mid-reach to me the guard noticed, and he spun to his right to grab Aidan. That was when I sat back up again, using only one arm this time, and kicked the guard's upper back with all my might, watching as he did a messy half somersault (I was quite proud of this maneuver -- but then again, he was old). Aidan stopped midway to the door to look at me strangely, but with one bad arm it was the best I could do. And it proved useful enough.  
  
In one sleek movement, Aidan had pulled me off the floor by the arm and run out the door, almost shutting it as the guard reached the bars, but not making it all the way. We pushed heavily against it, trying desperately to snap it shut, but the guard pushed back, trying his best to break free. My feet began to skid across the floor as I leaned my back against it, so I quickly flipped myself around. The burning sensation in my wrist had reached a point where it was so great that I was only barely aware of it. I didn't think twice as I locked my elbows and pushed into the door with renewed vigor. The result: the door slammed shut, the guard stumbled back, and I fainted.  
  


* * *

  
Smoke. That was the first thing I noticed as I came to my senses. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was afraid. I didn't remember what had happened; who knew where I was? But the prospects were bleak -- lie in the unknown, breathing in mysterious smoke, or just bite the bullet. Finally, I decided to take my chances, and my eyes fluttered timidly open.  
  
Aidan. A wave of relief washed over me as I saw his familiar form to my right, huddled by a small, flickering fire. We were outside in the woods, judging from what little I could see, and by the sound of it, there was --  
  
"A horse?"  
  
Aidan jumped visibly, turning over to me with a look of relief similar to mine.  
  
"When'd you wake up?"  
  
"Just now," I said impatiently, not seeing where that was important. "But where did that horse come from? And how did I get here? And where, may I ask, is here? Oh, an --"  
  
"All right, all right," Aidan said, cutting me off. The firelight danced across his face. "One thing at a time here, Lis. First of all, we're in Talar -- two towns away from the castle, and heading towards the lower portion of Arias Nehalem. Second of all, you got here because I brought you here. And thirdly, that horse is mine. It was still being kept in the stables I had left it in, which thankfully was close, because you were actually starting to feel heavy by that point."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Aidan had turned away from me again, resuming his previous activity of prodding the fire with a stick. I propped myself on my elbows, tilting my head a little to the side and watching him carefully. Had he really carried me all the way to a barn? I didn't even know where the nearest barn was. I looked down, suddenly feeling worthless. All I had been (quite literally) was dead weight; if I had been him, I would've been more than slightly annoyed at dragging an unconscious girl around.  
  
I moved to sit up, determined to go over and help him somehow -- anything to seem useful -- when I remembered my wrist. More to the point, I accidentally leaned on my wrist. The pain that had been dulled moments before suddenly flared up, causing me to take a sharp breath and quickly shift weight.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Aidan's gaze was back on me, his green eyes flecked with gold as the fire shimmered in them. I quickly calmed down. He had done enough already; the last thing he needed was my causing more problems.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Clearly my acting only worked on castle folk and jail guards. The next moment, he was kneeling by me again.  
  
"You're so stubborn," he said suddenly. My gaze snapped back up to his.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You can't just tell me you broke your wrist? Did you just want to leave it be, hoping it would magically heal?"  
  
I didn't know how to respond to that, so I ignored the question. "It's not broken. I can move it, look."  
  
I then proceeded to show him how I could tilt my wrist back and forth to some extent, while wincing in pain (the wincing bit wasn't part of the original plan). He shook his head.  
  
"Fine, have it your way -- /sprained/ wrist. Now can I help?"  
  
"You've done enough."  
  
This apparently wasn't the answer he was expecting, seeing as he had stopped ripping off a piece of blanket (I didn't ask where that had come from) midway and was looking at me.  
  
"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?"  
  
I grinned. "So I've been told."  
  


* * *

  
An hour later, I was sitting alone by the fire. Picking up the stick Aidan had left from before, I prodded the now dying flames, watching as sparks flared up on contact. I looked down stubbornly at my wrist; though I sincerely didn't want his help, I couldn't deny Aidan had done a good job. I had spent a good ten minutes watching as he bent over my arm, green eyes focusing intently on my wrist as his hands wound it up. He was surprisingly gentle, and by the time he was done, the pain had already begun to subside. He set my wrist down with a flourish, having heard no commentary from me the whole time, and looked up at me with his eyes gleaming wickedly. At that point, I grudgingly mumbled, "I guess this is better," and turned away from the smug grin on his face. Honestly. Men. Who needs them?  
  
I heard a deep, contented sigh come from the figure sprawled out a few feet to my right. Aidan had fallen asleep a good twenty minutes ago, but I wasn't tired. I watched the firelight flicker across his face, which now looked boyish, and even angelic. But then, doesn't everyone look cute when they sleep?  
  
I smiled to myself as I lay down on my blanket, pulling another deep red throw over my shivering body -- I didn't realize how cold it was in the fire's absence. Despite the fact that the weather was still warm, nights outside proved cold and ruthless. With a small sigh, I snuggled myself deeper under the blanket, prepared for my first real sleep in weeks.  
  


* * *

  
Soft noises in the distance stirred me in my sleep. Pleasant, faded chirruping sounds. As I drifted out of my dreams they became louder, until I finally recognized it -- birds.  
  
Loud, obnoxious birds.  
  
I gave a muffled growl from under my blanket and made to turn over -- I couldn't. There was something there. A warm something, I realized, because I was sleeping right next to it. Opening my eyes, I saw this something should rather be described as a some/one/.  
  
Now, maybe most girls would've stayed there. But then again, maybe most girls hadn't grown up princesses, where holding hands with a boy was practically a sign of holy matrimony. And I, as has been demonstrated, am also just clearly not like most girls.  
  
With a sharp breath I bolted up and scuttled back a foot, breathing somewhat hard, strands of gold hair falling in my eyes. Nothing like early morning surprises to really wake you up. I began to wonder if he had realized I was there. I hadn't meant to sleep with him, obviously. I had started out over...over...  
  
I did a double-take before emitting a small yelp. I scampered back in such a hurry that I landed on the previously sleeping form of Aidan, sprawling myself out over him backwards.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
I felt his breathing quicken underneath me as he came to, but still didn't speak.  
  
"Lis, what the hell --"  
  
"There," I squeaked, pointing an accusatory finger towards my blankets. Aidan's eyes followed my outstretched arm as he got up on his elbows.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
I shook my head mutely, slowly lowering my finger at the mass under my blanket, which was rising and falling in steady rhythm. Aidan's gaze never left the figure as he carefully moved me off his chest, got to his feet and walked over to the heap, which was snoring lightly. He examined it and then glanced back at me, casually shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Wake it up!" I hissed softly, not wanting to actually do the waking myself. Aidan frowned at me, then turned back to the mass.  
  
He tapped the figure with the instep of his boot. The figure stirred slightly, letting out a large grumble. To my amusement Aidan jumped visibly, and I quickly put a hand to my mouth as he shot me a murderous stare. He jabbed the sleeping form again, this time harder, and the person seemed to finally come to. In an instant, the top of the blanket was thrown down and the figure was sitting up.  
  
"Well, good mo-morning," he said, stifling a yawn and pulling his arms back as he stretched. I was speechless- it couldn't be. "Everyone sleep well? Fancy a bit of breakfast? I have some bread, been known to make a mean --"  
  
"Who are you?" I blurted out incredulously. I got to my feet and walked over to where Aidan stood in shock.  
  
"Ah, milady, you're finally awake! To be honest, I was rather hoping to just take you last night, but it seemed a bit rude to wake you, and you did look so comfortable..."  
  
"So instead you took my bed?"  
  
"Yes, well, that was quite regrettable, but I needed somewhere to sleep also, and that young man had more than enough room. I thought I would just move you over, milady. You two are traveling together, after all, aren't you?" At this, Aidan raised an eyebrow at me. I had the grace to blush. "You'll forgive me, milady, won't you?"  
  
"Wait, wait," Aidan said with an impatient movement of his hand. "'Milady?' What are you going on about? And more importantly, who are you?"  
  
Aidan stood there in general shock while realization was slowly dawning on me, washing over me in sickening waves. Having thrown back the blanket, I saw the man's attire to be a bit classier than the average peasant, and his proper speech was a definite tip-off. He didn't look exactly how I remembered, but there was such a striking resemblance I wouldn't be surprised. My hands shook slightly, but I knew I had to ask. Better me than him.  
  
"You're here to take me back, aren't you Wilthrope."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, and I stared at the man intently, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Yes, yes, my dear. Though I must say, I'm a bit surprised you remembered. It /has/ been ages since I've seen you. You've grown up tremendously.  
  
"You haven't seen me for a reason." I stated coldly.  
  
Wilthrope smiled slightly. "Ah, yes. But must fortunately, you're father is a very forgiving person, is he not? You see, when you went missing, he sent out a great number of spies and footmen, preparing a small army of men-at- arms back home -- when he received the slightest indication of your whereabouts, they were to set off. I came back and offered my services in retribution for the mistakes in the past, and he agreed to send me out as well. He'll be pleased to know I not only found you, but will save the troubles of an entire army by bringing you back myself."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Darcy Wilthrope had once been a castle attendant, close to my father. But when his incompetent counseling led to a near war with Graneth, a neighboring land, he was banished from the palace. Needless to say, I agreed with my father's decision wholeheartedly, and the thought of Wilthrope on his good side again made my stomach churn.  
  
"Now," he continued, "I tied the horse up just over there, if you're almost ready to go. I daresay everyone will be more than pleased to see you. Gave them quite a scare, I must say."  
  
"Lis," Aidan began, "what is he talking about?"  
  
I cringed at my name. Not my name really; I had liked to tell myself that Aidan called me Lis instead of Lisanne, as a friendly nickname of sorts. But in all reality, I had stuck with the guard's story of my name being Lisa, telling him I liked to be called Lis (I truthfully didn't like the name Lisa). He knew nothing of my royal blood -- I didn't know how to tell him. Ignoring Aidan's questioning stare, I focused on the man.  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
The man, who had already risen and begun to pack up, stopped and stared at me.  
  
"Well, of course you are, milady. You can hardly stay here, can you? Not really any place for a --"  
  
"How did you know?" I asked quickly. Something, anything, to keep him from finding out the truth. I just needed to hold off a little longer.  
  
Wilthrope laughed. "Oh dear, do you really not know? That was quite an exit you made at the jail. Of course, we hadn't a clue you were being kept there until a report came out about two runaway criminals. When we realized your description matched the one of the girl's, why, all we had to do was follow every citing. I was sent here on the specific task of finding you and bringing you back with me. Well," he added, "many others as well. But I'm very grateful to be the one to bring you home at last."  
  
Now Aidan had apparently had enough. He grabbed me firmly by the upper arm and turned me to face him. / "What's going on."/  
  
This wasn't a question, either; it was a demand. There was a moment of silence as Aidan's commanding stare focused on me, waiting for a reply, before the wiry man made a small noise.  
  
"Well! Honestly, that's no way to treat the Princess, now is it?"  
  
My head was full of shattering glass. I could almost hear everything breaking down around me; feel the shards prick my skin as they fell. I chanced a glance at Aidan -- he was horrified. As quickly as he had grabbed me, he let me go, stepping back and looking at me as though he were disgusted. And he probably was.  
  
"Princess?" His green eyes bore into mine. I looked down.  
  
"Why, yes, my dear fellow." Wilthrope chuckled softly. "Had she really not told you? Princess Lisanne has been missing for over two weeks now...disappeared from the castle one evening, no one knew where she was. His Majesty has been in quite a state searching for you, milady, as I said...although I can't blame him for not searching the jails. Who would've thought! The Princess of Arias Nehalem in jail. But no matter, I think it's time to go."  
  
Neither of us had moved during the small man's speech, and neither moved now. Wilthrope reached out for me, ready to take my hand, and I hastily pulled it away. I staggered back a few paces.  
  
"Now, your ladyship, there's no need to be wary. No one will be angry with you; we've all been terribly worried. We know it's not your fault. Must've been some bold man to kidna --"  
  
"I ran away!" My voice seemed to echo through my mind. "I ran away for a reason and I'm not going back."  
  
There was a pause when the man stood in stunned silence, and I glared, breathing heavily.  
  
"Go."  
  
My head snapped up, turning to my right, unable to believe my ears.  
  
"Go, /Princess/. Everyone is waiting for you to come /home/."  
  
His voice was bitter, putting particularly harsh emphasis on the words "princess" and "home." Here in front of me stood a young man with tousled brown hair, his eyes looking away. Someone I had considered a friend. The only person I had talked to for over two weeks; and he was rejecting me. The man who I thought would be my partner in crime on some fanciful adventure had flat-out disowned me; but I honestly couldn't blame him.  
  
For the first time in years, I wanted to cry. I extended my hand, reaching out gently for his arm.  
  
"Aidan, I --"  
  
He pulled away sharply. When he spoke, his gaze still refused to meet mine, and his voice was even. "It's been nice. Give the King and Queen my regards, would you?"  
  
And he walked away. He picked up the blankets and began packing the horse. The thin little man, who had been watching this exchange with mingled shock and confusion, cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, well, if you'll kindly mount on the horse over there, milady, we can be off."  
  
I remained motionless for a moment, waiting to get the feeling back in my legs. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind; didn't Wilthrope have the slightest idea who Aidan was? Did he not hear properly when others spoke of two runaway convicts? I wasn't going to say anything, despite my current state, though it still bewildered me. But maybe I shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as he never was the brightest man. Besides, his eyes were too fixed on his prize – me.  
  
Finally, I turned my back to the fire and walked numbly over to the horse. I clambered on first, now turning back to where the brown-haired figure was still packing up, watching as his shape grew blurry. The man came over and checked the saddle as I watched Aidan fasten the last strap, and a solitary tear finally broke free. The hot tear clung to my skin as it fell, and moments later, another silent trickle glided down my face behind it. The man climbed on behind me, settling himself in the saddle, and paused.  
  
"I thank you for all your help, sir."  
  
Aidan mounted too, finally glancing up, most likely just as shocked but not showing it in the least. His eyes traveled to me and I looked away, not wanting to let him see my now tearstained face. I had told him I was brave. I had told him I never cried.  
  
"My pleasure." 


	5. A Game of Hide and Seek

It had been nearly a half an hour, I supposed, but it felt like at least twice that. I had stopped crying long after we had strode away from Aidan, but the memory was still fresh in my mind; it replayed itself over and over again in my head. I stared blankly at the shimmering surface of a stream as we rode on, trying to ignore the nagging feeling as we strode ever closer to the castle.

I glanced up at the hot sun, then back at the man behind me. Small rivulets of sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and his face was shining with moisture. I blinked.

"Sir, do you think we could stop?" I said loudly.

Wilthrope seemed slightly unsettled. "May I inquire why, dear lady?"

"I just wanted to rest for a bit. It's getting rather warm out here, don't you think? And the horse could do with a drink."

"Yes, I do milady. Very well."

He pulled the reins back and the horse slowed down, slowing to a stop beneath a clump of trees near the stream. The man tied the deep brown horse to a small tree by the river before coming back to sit under the shade of a tree.

"We'll just take a short break, shall we?"

I nodded. "Take all the time you need, good sir. We're in no hurry."

He gave me a small, appreciative nod and settled back against the tree, closing his eyes. Now free of his watchful gaze I quickly scanned the area, and to my pleasure, found a bush in the distance with small, reddish berries. I grinned to myself before putting on a straight face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Raspberries. Would you care for any, sir?" Good thing I had strong gag reflexes.

He opened his eyes sleepily and smiled. "Yes, that would be lovely."

I gave him an annoyingly cheery grin. "Great. I'll go and pick us some."

Wilthrope smiled again, watching me walk to my destination before he closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the rough bark. I was unpleasantly reminded of the first day I met Aidan, how he sat there just like that while eyeing me in that haughty manner he always had. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing about him. If all went according to plan, I would do one better than that.

-----------

God, he was predictable. As I thought, the sultry breeze and soft, cool grass had put the royal attendant right to sleep. Wilthrope snored lightly as I crept up behind him, checking to see that he was indeed, sound asleep. I made my way to where the horse had been tied up, frantically searching through every saddlebag and compartment. I prayed luck would go my way for once. Finally, my hands came in contact with the rough, sewn surface of a thick cord of rope. I grinned.

"Look at that; I didn't even have to make my own."

With a mischievous grin I gave the horse a pat on the neck, holding the rope tightly as I turned and walked away. Within minutes, the wiry man's hands were behind the tree. I had to keep it loose at first, draping the cords in crisscrossed patterns around his wrists; if Wilthrope woke up before I tied it, my plan would go terribly wrong.

I bound his wrists as tightly as I could, given what little strength I really had, and tied several knots just to be safe, making sure to work quickly now. With a satisfied smile I jumped up from the ground, the familiar electric feeling of adrenaline once again flowing through my veins. I heard the man begin to stir and silently broke into a run across the grass. Quickly untying the horse, I pulled myself up and settled in the saddle, now grinning madly as his eyes begin to open. With a sharp kick on the sides the horse was off and galloping within seconds and almost out of sight; but not before I heard the Wilthrope's last, pleasant farewells.

-----------

I kept the horse at a gallop, following familiar landmarks. It had been nearly twenty minutes when I passed our previous night's campsite on the left, and with a new rush of energy I turned and followed the path Aidan had taken nearly an hour ago. And that's when it hit me -- how was I going to find him? What if this path split off, or if it led through several towns? I would never be able to get to him. Driven only by my desire to find a sole, green-eyed figure, I pressed on.

Luckily for me, the path didn't so much as veer off into other ways, and it soon became clear exactly where Aidan must be; through the gap in the trees, I could see that the path led down into a valley, where a large, bustling town was positioned by the riverbed. It looked like the only one for miles, and plains surrounded it in every other direction. There was nowhere else he could be, I was almost sure of it.

Some thirty minutes later, I had just abandoned the countryside for the antiqued buildings that graced the streets. I vaguely wondered what town I was as in the horse's footsteps echoed off the cobblestone road. It was pretty, wherever it was -- wide, winding roads of red and brown cobblestone led the way through the heart of the town, where a large market seemed to be set up. Vibrant colors of various produce lay piled on one another beneath shaded stands as mothers and children rummaged through. Houses were packed together between the roads, most with whitewashed paneling and red tile roofs. Hanging flowers dangled from verandas and patios, their green vines dotted with purple, orange, or red blooms. Overall, it had a warm and inviting feeling in it, one that seemed to radiate from the very earth it was built on. I let out a deep sigh, trying to let myself relax as I watched the buildings pass by.

After a good deal of wandering, no sign of Aidan, and night creeping into the sky, I decided I should find somewhere to stay. There was really nothing else I could do but that –- everything seemed to rely upon a solitary figure, that was (I hoped) wandering around this town just like I was. My eyes scanned the scenery as I thought, squinting in the sunset's beams of fiery gold. At last I saw what I needed –- a stable.

Holding the reins in one hand I hopped lightly to the ground, guiding the horse gently towards the wooden structure ahead. Its deep chocolate coat gleamed with crimson streaks, and at the sight of the other horses it began to grow uneasy, tugging lightly on the reins. I smiled to myself –- typical royalty...even the horses were too spoiled to be placed among the commoners.

"Aye, yes, yeh might want to be puttin' her in now. Wouldn't want somethin' to happen to our best customer's horse, would we lad?"

A stable boy nodded at the man and walked by, leading an elegant tawny horse into the stables. The sweet smell of hay caught in the breeze as I gave the horse an assuring pat and walked over to the speaker, who was now scribbling hastily on the small, weathered desk at the stable's entrance.

"Um...hello sir."

At my timid voice, the man looked up. The grays in his hair flickered in the sun's pale rays as he raised his head. When he looked up, I saw he had a round, friendly face which was graced with a smile as soon as his eyes met mine. His dark eyes sparkled when he spoke.

"Why hello there, missy. Welcome to th' best stable in Ralston! Well," he said, leaning in a bit closer, "S'only one too. But no matter." With a smile he leaned back again. "Now how can I help ye, dear?"

"I'd like to keep my horse here for the night, if that's possible."

The man nodded. "O' course, o' course...now, tha'll be four gold pieces, miss. An' I'll have the boy take her right away. Beauty she is, right beauty."

I smiled and dug four coins from my bag, sliding them over the table towards him. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

He took them in his hand. "No, thank you. Oh, an' the name's Warren if you'll be needin' anything else, miss."

I nodded and gave a small curtsey, unable to overcome years of Etiquette classes. "Good evening sir."

He gave a small nod back and I gave the reins to the stable boy, who had appeared a few moments before. I watched the horse get led into the calm shadows of the building, where other horses' coats could be seen gleaming in the sunset's dying beams. Then I thought of it. The only stable in Ralston...

I spun around quickly. "Erm, Warren...have you had any other customers today?"

His dark eyes showed his puzzlement. "Well, yes miss. As you can see, we're packed to th' top." He said, waving a hand towards the stables with a small chuckle.

"Yes, of course. But, I was thinking someone in particular. A young man a bit taller than me, brown hair with a dark horse?"

Warren thought a moment. "Aye, we've had quite a few young men this evenin. Might o' seen that lad earlier."

I let out a small sigh. "Right...well thank you very much."

I turned and walked away, unable to shake the uneasiness that had settled in my stomach. I was crazy. I was following someone who didn't want to see me, in a place I didn't know, and without any real signs that he was actually here. But it didn't matter in the end. I had to find him, and I wouldn't have been happy if I didn't at least try; this much I knew. But if Aidan actually wanted to be found...that was a whole different story. 


	6. Lapse of Judgement

Three. Of all the luck, there were three different Inns throughout Ralston. For such a small town, it figured that they would have so many. Especially when who I wanted to find had to be in one of them. But which?

I had spent the last hour wandering around the town, desperately wishing for a glimpse of familiar, golden brown hair, or to meet with those lively green eyes once more. But there was no such luck. And now it was night, leaving me to walk through the dimly lit streets with nothing to show for myself but the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. The uneasiness not only caused by Aidan but also by the eerie feeling of constantly being watched.

Upon passing the same store for the third time, I decided enough was enough. The darkness seemed to be closing itself in upon me, and wandering around foreign streets was hard enough in the daylight. I quickly spun around and headed for the last Inn I had passed. But now I knew something was wrong; not only did I feel as though I were being watched, but I could prove it too.

"Going somewhere, miss? Maybe we could…help you out."

My heart pounded against my ribs with such force I feared they could hear it from across the street. Two figures emerged from the dark shadows of a nearby building's overhang. Both men were dressed in ragged shirts, with pants that weren't in much better condition. The first man was tall and gangly, with an unmistakable look of famine set deep into his features. The other was slightly larger and looked more than slightly stronger. His porky fingers were curled into tight fists and his head was bent down slightly so that he was now glowering up at me. On both faces lay identical, wicked smiles. I unconsciously began to back up to the opposite side of the street.

"Now now, no need to be afraid. We don't bite...much." The first man leered. I shook my head a fraction to each side.

"No. I don't need your help. Just leave me alone."

The man feigned offense as he progressed towards me. "That's no way to treat us, now is it? We're only tryin' to help."

"Right. Help." I let out a derisive laugh. "Well, in my book, helping someone does not include robbing, raping, murdering or selling into servitude. So are you still helping me?" I inquired acidly.

The second man glanced back to the first. "Well when she puts it that way..."

Both men sniggered appreciatively at what they apparently found quite amusing. I meanwhile was planning my escape. The farthest I had gotten was run like hell.

"Well you're wasting your time." I interrupted smoothly. The panic in my voice was concealed by bitter sarcasm. "I haven't anything of value, I'm carrying a knife, and I don't take orders. So that really cancels out all of your options for me, doesn't it?"

The first man shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Only if we took your word for it, which we won't."

I felt the back of my heel hit something solid; I was up against a wall, literally. I swallowed hard, having run out of cynical commentary to mask my fear. Now dread pumped through my veins like ice, chilling every inch of my body. The second man reached to his belt, and in the dim light of the moon I saw something silver glint from within his hand. So they really were armed then. That left me more than a little disadvantaged.

As they got closer I realized it was now or never. Soon they would be too near to do anything drastic, and that was the only chance I had. I bit my lip for a moment, collecting myself, before turning sharply to my left and breaking into an all out sprint. The second I did, I heard the scuffling behind me that meant they were already on my case. I took great gulping breaths and rounded the corner, my legs pounding hard against the cobblestone and I didn't dare look back. The previous Inn was now out of the question, having passed it already. I prayed that Aidan wasn't there as I pushed myself to run faster. The next Inn wasn't far, which was good, because I was getting tired, and I could hear them not a yard behind me. The Inn was just around the corner...and down the road...

With my left hand I reached out and grabbed the handle of the door, skidding to a hasty stop as dust went flying up. With shaky hands I began to turn it, and the chink of golden light from inside had just started spilling onto the ground when the door was slammed shut with such force that I jumped. I spun around, and the bigger man had one hand pressed on the wood with an unsettling look of triumph on his face.

"Thought you could outrun us, eh?" The gangly man snickered, but I wasn't listening. "Too bad, almost made it too. And if you did, coulda been safe. But now you'll pay for wasting our time."

The man pried my hand off the door handle, finger by finger, and grabbed my other, holding them behind my back and dragging me backwards. I squealed and thrashed about in his grip, not knowing what to do next except keep struggling with all my might.

"Let go!" I hissed through clenched teeth. In one swift movement I brought my right leg up and drove it forcefully back into the man's shin.

"Ouch! Damn it Gellard, can't I just knock the little --"

"What's going on here?"

I looked up, completely taken aback, and saw the outline of a figure in the doorway of the Inn. Light flooded out around the form, which was now approaching us. It must have been the Inn's owner.

"Explain yourselves immediately, or be prepared to explain it to the jail guards."

The lanky man narrowed his eyes, and only when several more menacing forms appeared in the doorway did he wave his hand towards the other, and the man immediately let me go. He turned to me with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You got off easy this time."

With one last glare he walked away, pushing by my shoulder on the way. I staggered back a step and watched them go, throwing contemptuous looks over their shoulders until the darkness enveloped them. I continued breathing heavily, unwilling and unable to move my eyes from the last point from which they were seen.

"You alright, Miss? Oughta watch out, round these parts. A lady like you shouldn't be wandering around by your lonesome at night."

I shook my head a bit too eagerly. "Yes, I-I'm fine. Thank you very much for your help."

He smiled in a fatherly fashion. "Not a problem. Now, if you didn't mind, I'd like you to stay here for the night. No charge, of course." He added with a small laugh. "Wouldn't want those two to find you again, would ya?"

I gave a weary smile. "I appreciate it, sir. Thank you again."

"Not a problem. Now, if you'll -- "

"Hey, Walter, what's going on out here?"

Every hair on the back of my neck began to rise. That voice was eerily familiar. I looked to the doorway, where yet another shadowy figure was emerging from the light.

"Oh, s'nothing really. Just helping out the lady here. Had a bit of trouble with a few slave dealers. The limits they'll go to." He murmured sadly, shaking his head.

The figure walked forward a few paces, removing himself from the glare cast by the open door. Once into the moonlight he stopped abruptly as though he had seen a ghost.

"Lis."

I had lost feeling in my feet long ago, when I first heard his voice. Of all the towns, of all the Inns, of all the unlikely events that led me to this moment...

"Well Aidan, I can see you...er...know this young woman, so I'll leave you two to talk." The owner turned his somewhat baffled gaze back to me. "Just come in when you're ready and I'll bring you to your room."

I gave him what I hoped was a recognizable nod before he turned and walked back inside, leaving me and Aidan alone under the moon's feeble light. For a moment, we both remained motionless, staring at each other incredulously from across the small expanse of earth between us. Then, with slow and cautious steps, Aidan walked towards me, his questioning green eyes never once leaving mine.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied shortly, stumbling back a pace. My hands were shaky and I felt on the verge of tears, but I talked as if that answer was obvious. And I was backing away; why was I running from him? He too seemed to notice, because he stopped his advancement.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

"I know. I'm not stupid."

His gaze hardened noticeably. "Well you must be to think you could walk around at night like that. Do you realize what could've happened if no one came to help? I didn't think even you would be this foolish."

Bitter anger replaced my fear. "Nice to see you too. And yes, I think I realized that at some point after they began to try and drag me away to sell my soul for a gold piece."

Aidan kept my eyes locked in a solid gaze for another moment before he faltered, his eyes becoming softer once more.

"Look, I'm sorry...I didn't mean that. I just want to help."

I raised my chin, still full of the same stubborn pride I grew up with. "I know. And I appreciate all you've done but I can take care of myself from here."

And then, half to my own disbelief, I spun on my heel and began to march off. But I knew why I was angry -- part of me couldn't help but replay the last time we saw each other. "My pleasure..." I cringed and pressed on.

"Wait." I heard him, but didn't. "Lisanne...wait."

I paused briefly. His use of my real name threw me somewhat off guard, so I instead turned to face him once more.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" He tried to sound nonchalant, no doubt, but I heard the worry cutting through. The worry he would never admit to.

"Away from you." I stated. And I was half turned back when he retorted.

"Then why did you come?"

Never get involved with someone who can outsmart you, or someone whose mere presence makes you unsure of your next move.

I stopped dead, then turned back and gaped at him; no clever response came to my tongue, no witty lie to throw in his face. All I had was the truth, and that wasn't something I was willing to share at the moment.

I don't know at what point he walked over to me, nor could I remember when the first tear slid down cheek. Looking back, the only thing I'd remember was how safe I felt when I was wrapped in his embrace. No one hugged you when you were a Princess -- kiss your hand, peck your cheek, yes –- but never had anyone laid more than a hand on me. And normally, if anyone did, I would have had him or her removed from my presence.

But I didn't this time. This time, I remembered what it was like to be without him, and there was no way I would send him off again...regardless of the fact he would never know that, and at the time, I might not have either. 


	7. Too much to Drink

** After the recent review from a lovely author, I remembered I had started this story, and had more chapters finished, written, and waiting to be uploaded. I'm not sure how many people still read this (after the like, 2 years!), but even if it's for my one fan, here you go! **

--------------------------

The cavern was warm and lively that night. Men and women laughed heartily in the dim yellow glow, clinking thick wooden mugs as mead and wine spilled over. The bar was lined with men, telling stories with exaggerated motions, and swearing loudly when they knocked over a cup. A barmaid brushed by, her hands full of mugs, dark blue skirt flowing lightly behind her. I scanned the room, falling upon a couple pouring two glasses of a dark, blood red liquid. My eyes lit up.

"Wine. We need wine."

Aidan suppressed a laugh, settling for a smirk instead. He pulled my arm and began to drag me towards the bar. "Yes, wine, but that's later. Mulled mead." He said simply, nodding towards the drunken men.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "That's a manly drink. I don't do mulled mead."

He took a seat, his grin now broader than ever. "Well you do now."

--------------------------

I hiccoughed, wondering how long ago we'd stopped competing, and grinning at the flesh colored blur before me that I hoped was Aidan. Then again, so what if it wasn't? I should get out more. Make friends. Yeah...I decided I would. And I would start with this man right here.

I stuck out my hand. "My name's...um..." I paused. I knew this one, I had to. Oh! Right. "Lisanne! Mhmm. Pleased to meet you."

Laughter bubbled in my chest, but suppressed it with all my might. Regardless, I snorted as I held out my hand. Ohh...very un-Princess like. But then again, so was getting drunk -– I had never had this much in all my years. But then again, I wasn't drunk. No.

The figure took my hand lightly and laughed. He laughed. Why was he laughing? Was my name funny? I frowned. Wait. Thought. What if he liked funny? What if funny was good? Maybe I should have told him a more amusing name. I resolved to try this with the next person. I hopped (well, stumbled) off the barstool to go and introduce myself more. Maybe, next time, I could just say I was a Princess. Hah! What a good pick-up line.

An arm wrapped around my waist, stopping my procession. It was the man I had just introduced myself to. Honestly. Men are such pigs.

"Excuse me!" I gave him a scornful look. "We just met. I really don't think --"

"Oh, did we?"

I paused. "I –- yes. We did. Unhand me or...or..." Hmm. Good threats, good threats..."buy me another drink!" Some remotely sober part of my brain said that wasn't a good one, but that mead really does grow on you. Can't be helped.

The man didn't let go. He did, in fact, put another arm around my waist and pulled me closer, so for the first time, I was close enough to focus on his face. Oh, god. His face.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said, grinning wickedly.

I prayed I didn't say anything stupid before. I didn't act stupid, did I? I couldn't remember.

"You. You and you're mulled mead are evil." I said, slurring a little less than before. "You did this to me."

He raised an eyebrow, and his gaze traveled from my eyes to my feet, and back up again. "Don't look so bad though, do you?"

Whether from the alcohol or sheer embarrassment, I felt my cheeks begin to flush. I didn't say anything as he slid a small pile of shimmering gold coins across the counter, or as he got up and guided me gently across the room. Suddenly we were outside, the cool evening breeze dancing across my skin, and making me feel, at least, a little bit less intoxicated. My actions, however, I still blame on the mead.

I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling my arm give a jerk as Aidan realized I stopped. He gave me a questioning glance, and by now I could properly see his face; tousled light brown hair, classic chiseled features, bright and lively jade eyes. He walked to me, some confusion showing on his face. But I was resolute in my plan.

With a small grin I pulled his arm nearer, reaching for his shirt. I tugged the fabric closer to me (though I think he helped, seeing as I was in no condition for this). He seemed startled but raised no objections. That's what I had, in all my drunken scheming, hoped for. In one swift movement I was half on my tiptoes, lips pressed firmly against his. I think this surprised him even more, but after a moment I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me close enough to feel his heart through the thin fabric of his shirt. Shocks ran down my spine as he softly kissed me back, but all too soon he was pulling back. I felt panicked.

"No." he said softly, than repeated firmly, "No. This...you can't. You're a Princess."

"...And I can do what I want. What difference does that make anyway?"

He paused, frowning. "Fine. But you're drunk."

I frowned. "Not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing." (That was slightly untrue. But I couldn't let him win this either way).

A fierce inner battle took place in his mind –- I could see it in his eyes. He bit his lip gently, gaze traveling between the floor and me before grabbing my hand and looking away.

"Come on." He said, pulling me as he walked. "You need some sleep."

I pouted, firmly digging my heels in the ground. "You don't believe me. I came here to find you and you still don't trust me."

He turned back, his gaze looking slightly apologetic. "I know. And if you're so set on this I'll talk in the morning, once I'm sure you're in your right mind."

I bit back the retort on my tongue and decided maybe I was slightly unreasonable right now. With a sigh I followed his lead to the room, hastily collapsing on the bed and not waking until long after the sun had risen.

--------------------------

"Mmm..." I mumbled, rolling over on the bed. A bright light was streaming in from the window, burning red-hot patterns into the back of my eyelids.

"Morning, sunshine."

I grumbled louder at Aidan's cheery voice, head pounding as I hid under a pillow.

"Mph phfeel likeph mmImph mying."

"What?"

I pulled up the pillow a bit. "I said, I feel like I'm dying!" I shouted, instantly regretting it as my head seemed to split. "Uhh..." I flopped back down on the bed.

"You really should get up. We're nearing the southern portion of Arias Nehalem, but we're far from leaving it. I want to get to East Lessien today.

"Alright, alright." I snapped, feeling more than a little irritable at Mr. Chipper. "When did you get up anyway?"

He pulled on his coat. "Hour or two ago. You forget I didn't drink as much as you. And," he added with a smug grin, "I can hold it better too."

I rolled my eyes and clambered out of bed, throwing him a disdainful look as I passed by to get my overcoat too. I pouted as I grabbed a boot from under the battered wooden desk in the corner.

"I'll bet they have baths here. It wouldn't take long if I-"

"No." Aidan cut in.

I huffed resentfully, pulling my laces tighter with more force than was needed. Aidan remained stationary by the door, watching me get ready and looking slightly amused. I avoided his eyes actively, continuing to get ready. Part of me became paranoid; was he just smiling because of my anger, or was he thinking of something else entirely? I paused suddenly as remembrance flooded back to me -- last night. Me on my tiptoes kissing him. Oh, God. I kissed him. I kissed him and he pushed me away.

A flush crept up my cheeks and I tried to push all memories of the pervious night out of my head. I realized I had been silent for too long, and there was no way I would share what I was thinking with him. If he wouldn't bring it up, I wouldn't either.

"What's so funny anyway." I demanded irritably, falling back into my previous mindset.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him skeptically before lacing my boots up to my shins. My bad tempered mood only continued to grow when I splintered my hand on the railing as we traveled down the stairs.

"Oh, honestly!" I exclaimed crossly. I let my knapsack drop to the floor with a satisfying thud. Muttering curses under my breath I dropped to my knees, looking contemptuously at my palm, where I could now see the size of the offending piece of wood.

There was a rustling of clothing as Aidan followed suit, laughing quietly. I shot him daggers when our eyes met but he continued to smile, shaking his head and looking to my hand.

"You're in rare form today, do you know that?"

I chose to respond to that by not responding at all.

"Well you don't have to talk then. I suppose you'd rather like that stake that's sticking in your hand to remain. Fine with me, I'm not feeling any pain from it."

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. When his eyes found mine he gave me a patronizing look, clearly waiting for me to grow up and give in. Finally I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay! Fine. Just...hurry up about it." I said in an exasperated tone. Aidan gave me a disbelieving stare, so I tentatively added, "Please?"

He dropped his gaze to my hand. "Better." He held my hand in both of his, pulling it closer towards him to examine. A moment later he paused and let it go. "Wait one second."

After a few minutes Aidan reappeared holding something between his thumb and forefinger. He grinned and the object flashed in the light as he walked back towards me.

"You're in luck, the owner's wife likes to sew." He held up his hand, and for the first time I saw what it was –- a needle.

I felt myself tense slightly. "I-I don't think that's necessary." I looked down at my hand in awe. "What do you know? I feel good as new!"

I started to rise off my knees but Aidan caught me by the back of my shirt. He had a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

"Not in such a high and mighty mood now, are we?"

My jaw dropped slightly. "Are you doing this all to get even? Because, quite frankly, that's completely immat –- OW!"

I hadn't realized that Aidan already grabbed my hand from me and begun to push the needle into my skin. He looked up at me innocently.

"Now what were you saying? Something about me being immature, I think."

I scowled at him. "I said there's no reason to prod me with that" I nodded my head towards the needle, "just because I was being a little..." I trailed off, feeling stubborn.

Aidan grinned broadly. "You were being a little...?" He looked back down and fidgeted with the needle around the splinter.

"Ow ow ow!" I winced as he attempted to remove the splinter from the tender area, which was now starting to sting. "Okay, okay! So I was being a little insensitive earlier. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Hmm...I suppose I'll accept that, though if I must say, it was a little weak."

"You're cruel, you know that?" I said weakly, more focused on watching his hands. "Taking advantage of a girl in a situation like this."

Aidan's eyes found mine, appraising me with critical look. When he spoke, it was in carefully weighed tones.

"I don't take advantage of girls. I would think you, of all people, should know that."

Even when he turned back to my hand, I didn't move my gaze. It was now focused on a tiny chip in the railing, though I wasn't really looking at it. I swallowed hard, his words having rendered me speechless. I knew, of course, what he was talking about –- last night. I suddenly felt guilty. I don't remember at what point he removed the splinter and left, but what felt like a split second later, I was sitting alone. Rubbing my hand I quickly jumped to my feet, grabbing my leather knapsack and rushing towards the main entrance. Once out in the sunlight I scanned the area quickly, finally catching sight of a familiar figure walking away to my right.

"Aidan!" I quickly avoided colliding with an elderly man and hurried towards him. "Please, just wait a second."

He glanced back with a stern green stare. "What?"

I grabbed his arm. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't..." I let out a resigned sigh. Apologizing wasn't my forte, but he was clearly waiting for a conclusion to that statement. "I do appreciate what you did. I know you would never take advantage of anyone. When I said that I just...wasn't thinking."

There was a moment of silence, and I became afraid he wouldn't accept my apology.

"You tend to do that a lot."

I looked up, surprised by his harshness, but saw him giving me a wry smile. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"I know. Forgive me?"

He smiled. "Of course. Can't very well stay mad at you, can I? You're the only one who can stand me."

"I know. Pity for you." I jested in response. He threw me a playful smile and began to walk, looking back at me.

"Coming?"

I grinned. "Of course."


End file.
